The invention relates to a cam element for a valve drive train device with cams comprising each at least two partial cams disposed next to one another and having a shared base circle in a particular angular range.
DE 10 2008 050 778 A1 discloses a cam element for a valve drive train device of an internal combustion engine comprising at least one cam that has at least two partial cams which are situated next to one another, have a shared base circle phase in at least one camshaft angular range, and are provided for valve lift switching by displacing a cam follower from one of the partial cams to another of the partial cams.
The object of the present invention is to increase the efficiency of an internal combustion engine.